Robsten
by Selena16
Summary: Η ιστορια του Ρομπ και της Κριστεν
1. Chapter 1

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1 :ΔΙΑΝΥΧΤΕΡΕΥΣΕΙΣ

Η βροχη εξωστρακιζοταν παραξενα στα παραθυρα του αυτοκινητου μου .Τα συννεφα ειχαν ένα ελαφρυ γκριζοπρασινο χρωμα που υπεθεσα ότι υιοθετησαν από το τοπιο ,το οποιο ηταν επισης πρασινο .Ο ηχος της βροχης πλανιοταν παντου γυρω μου σαν την ηχο σε ένα τελειως αδειο δωματιο .

Δυναμωσα την μουσικη του ραδιοφωνου τοσο που στο τελος πονουσαν τα αυτια μου .Την ξαναχαμηλωσα αντανακλαστικα και προσπαθησα να θυμηθω το ονομα της περιοχης στην οποια σκοπευα να παω για το γυρισμα μιας ταινιας στην οποια ημουν πρωταγωνιστρια .Χαμογελασα και μονο στην σκεψη .Αλλος ενας σημαντικος ρολος στην λιστα μου .

Η ταινια λεγοταν Λυκοφως και ειχα γνωρισει ηδη την συγγραφεα ,η οποια μου εξηγησε τον χαρακτηρα του κοριτσιου που υποδιομουν στην ταινια .Δεν ειχα διαβασει ποτε το βιβλιο και αυτό το εκανε ακομα πιο δυσκολο .Φυσικα το ειχα αγορασει αλλα ο ελευθερος χρονος που ειχα ηταν ελαχιστος .Σχεδον μηδενικος .

Αλλα το ειχα βαλει σκοπο να το διαβασω κατά την διαρκεια των γυρισματων της ταινιας .

Η βροχη ξαναεκανε την εμφανιση της στο μυαλο μου .Η αναγνωριση ηταν ακαριαια .Αναστεναξα και προσπαθησα να εχω τα ματια μου στο δρομο .Ο ηλιος –ο οποιος ισα ισα που φαινοταν πισω από τα γκρι συννεφα- ηταν ετοιμος να δυσει τωρα .Τα χρωματα κυριαρχουσαν στο τοπιο τριγυρω .Το κοκκινο ,το μπλε, το μωβ ,το πρασινο και αλλα που προσπαθουσαν αργοπορημενα να ταιριαξουν με το υπολοιπο τοπιο .Μια ομαδα πουλιων πραγματοποιησε την τελευταια της βαρδια πανω από την πολη του Σιατλ .

Παρκαρα το αυτοκινητο στο παρκινγκ έξω από το ξενοδοχειο και φορεσα αποτομα τα γυαλια ηλιου μου .Την τελευταια φορα που το ειχα ξεχασει αυτό μια ομαδα φανατικων θαυμαστων μου ειχε επιτεθει .Κουνησα το κεφαλι μου προσπαθωντας να διωξω την αναμνηση .

Τραβηξα το σακιδιο μου από το πισω καθισμα και βγηκα γρηγορα έξω από το αυτοκινητο που ειχα νοικιασει για την ωρα .Το ξενοδοχειο ηταν παραδοξως μεγαλο και επιβλητικο ,παρα τις οδηγιες που ειχα δωσει στην γραμματεα μου .Θυμηθηκα τα λογια μου απευθειας «Αποφυγε τις υπερβολες ,Τζεσικα .Δεν σκοπευω να τραβηξω πολύ την προσοχη .Θα μεινω για μια μονο νυχτα αλλωστε.» .Δεν μου το ειχε κλεισει απλα μου το ειχε προτεινει .

Γρυλισα χαμηλοφωνα στον εαυτο μου θυμωμενα και μπηκα μεσα στο ξενοδοχειο περπατωντας με μεγαλα βηματα .

Στην υποδοχη καθοταν μια ξανθια ρεσεψιονιστ που κοιτουσε σαν χαζη την οθονη του υπολογιστη της .Εξετασα την αιθουσα προσεχτικα λες και ημουν ετοιμη να διαπραξω φονο και μολις καταλαβα ότι μονο εκεινη βρισκοταν στο δωματιο την πλησιασα .

Με κοιταξε για λιγο και αμεσως γυρισε το βλεμμα της αλλου αδιαφορα .Σαν να μην την ενοιαζε .

Εκνευρισμενη από την ενεργεια της αυτή ,σκεφτηκα την πιθανοτητα να αποκαλυψω το προσωπο μου .Δεν την απερριψα ,αφου έτσι και αλλιως θα εβλεπε την ταυτοτητα μου .Ηταν οντως δελεαστικο για μενα να δω την εκφραση της όταν θα το ανακαλυπτε.

«Συγνωμη; Ένα δωματιο θα ηθελα για ένα μονο βραδυ»

Δεν φανηκε να αναγνωριζει την φωνη μου ,αλλα αντεδρασε μηχανικα .Χωρις να περνει ποτε τα ματια της από την οθονη εβγαλε ένα τετραδιο και ένα στυλο ,σημειωσε γρηγορα το δωματιο στο χαρτι και απλωσε το χερι της προς εμενα .

«Ταυτοτητα;» ειπε αδιαφορα ,σχεδον ξινισμενα .

«Θα ηθελα ένα καλο δωματιο .Το χρηματικο ποσο δεν με ενδιαφερει και πολύ»

Της εδωσα χαμογελωντας την ταυτοτητα και περιμενα υπομονετικα την αντιδραση της .

Τα ματια της γουρλωσαν αντανακλαστικα και τα δαχτυλα της εσφιξαν την ταυτοτητα πιο δυνατα από ότι χρειαζοταν .Με ξανακοιταξε .Της χαμογελασα φιλικα και εβγαλα τα γυαλια μου .

«Κρ..Κριστεν Γουιλιαμς» τραβλησε εκεινη .Της πηρε λιγα λεπτα για να συνελθει .Επειτα ουρλιξε ενθουσιασμενη . «Θα σας βρω ένα δωματιο ,μια τελεια σουιτα ,πανω .Τριτος οροφος .Με το ασανσερ .Δεν θελω να μας κουραζεστε» ειπε ξαφνικα προθυμη . «Δεν θα απογοητευτειτε»

Μου εδωσε το κλειδι του δωματιου και με οδηγησε ως το ασανσερ τρεχοντας .Δεν χρειαστηκε να περιμενω το ασανσερ ,αφου ηταν ηδη εκει .Μπηκα μεσα και γλιτωσα από την εκνευριστικη ρεσεψιονιστ .

Αναστεναξα ,ακουμπωντας το σωμα μου σε μια γωνια του ασενσερ .καθως αυτό ανεβαινε αργα .Αγνοησα για λιγο τον πινακα που συνεχως αλλαζε αριθμους και σε λιγοτερο από ένα λεπτο οι πορτες ανοιξαν .

Οι διαδρομοι ηταν κλασσικα στρωμενοι με ένα κοκκινο εντονο χαλι και οι τοιχοι καλυμμενοι με μια τραπεζαρια ξυλου .Τιποτα ασυνηθιστο .

Περασα το χερι μου μεσα από τα μαλλια μου ανακατευοντας τα όταν εφτασα μπροστα από την πορτα .Την ξεκλειδωσα γρηγορα και κλειστηκα μεσα στο δωματιο ,επιτελους μονη μου .Πεταξα το σακιδιο μου στο μεγαλο κρεβατι λιγα δωματια πιο μεσα στο διαμερισμα ,γιατι ουσιαστικα ηταν μεγαλο για ενα δωματιου ξενοδοχειου .

Εκανα ένα ντουζ προσπαθωντας να χαλαρωσω ανεπιτυχως και αμεσως μετα εστειλα ένα e-mail στην φιλη μου ,την Λορεν .Μου ειχε γραψει πεντε μεχρι τωρα και το ένα γινοταν ολο και πιο ανησυχο από το προηγουμενο .Της εγραψα λιγες καθυσηχαστικες προτασεις και εκλεισα το λαπτοπ αποτομα .


	2. ΔΙΑΝΥΧΤΕΡΕΥΣΕΙΣ

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1 :ΔΙΑΝΥΧΤΕΡΕΥΣΕΙΣ

Η βροχη εξωστρακιζοταν παραξενα στα παραθυρα του αυτοκινητου μου .Τα συννεφα ειχαν ένα ελαφρυ γκριζοπρασινο χρωμα που υπεθεσα ότι υιοθετησαν από το τοπιο ,το οποιο ηταν επισης πρασινο .Ο ηχος της βροχης πλανιοταν παντου γυρω μου σαν την ηχο σε ένα τελειως αδειο δωματιο .

Δυναμωσα την μουσικη του ραδιοφωνου τοσο που στο τελος πονουσαν τα αυτια μου .Την ξαναχαμηλωσα αντανακλαστικα και προσπαθησα να θυμηθω το ονομα της περιοχης στην οποια σκοπευα να παω για το γυρισμα μιας ταινιας στην οποια ημουν πρωταγωνιστρια .Χαμογελασα και μονο στην σκεψη .Αλλος ενας σημαντικος ρολος στην λιστα μου .

Η ταινια λεγοταν Λυκοφως και ειχα γνωρισει ηδη την συγγραφεα ,η οποια μου εξηγησε τον χαρακτηρα του κοριτσιου που υποδιομουν στην ταινια .Δεν ειχα διαβασει ποτε το βιβλιο και αυτό το εκανε ακομα πιο δυσκολο .Φυσικα το ειχα αγορασει αλλα ο ελευθερος χρονος που ειχα ηταν ελαχιστος .Σχεδον μηδενικος .

Αλλα το ειχα βαλει σκοπο να το διαβασω κατά την διαρκεια των γυρισματων της ταινιας .

Η βροχη ξαναεκανε την εμφανιση της στο μυαλο μου .Η αναγνωριση ηταν ακαριαια .Αναστεναξα και προσπαθησα να εχω τα ματια μου στο δρομο .Ο ηλιος –ο οποιος ισα ισα που φαινοταν πισω από τα γκρι συννεφα- ηταν ετοιμος να δυσει τωρα .Τα χρωματα κυριαρχουσαν στο τοπιο τριγυρω .Το κοκκινο ,το μπλε, το μωβ ,το πρασινο και αλλα που προσπαθουσαν αργοπορημενα να ταιριαξουν με το υπολοιπο τοπιο .Μια ομαδα πουλιων πραγματοποιησε την τελευταια της βαρδια πανω από την πολη του Σιατλ .

Παρκαρα το αυτοκινητο στο παρκινγκ έξω από το ξενοδοχειο και φορεσα αποτομα τα γυαλια ηλιου μου .Την τελευταια φορα που το ειχα ξεχασει αυτό μια ομαδα φανατικων θαυμαστων μου ειχε επιτεθει .Κουνησα το κεφαλι μου προσπαθωντας να διωξω την αναμνηση .

Τραβηξα το σακιδιο μου από το πισω καθισμα και βγηκα γρηγορα έξω από το αυτοκινητο που ειχα νοικιασει για την ωρα .Το ξενοδοχειο ηταν παραδοξως μεγαλο και επιβλητικο ,παρα τις οδηγιες που ειχα δωσει στην γραμματεα μου .Θυμηθηκα τα λογια μου απευθειας «Αποφυγε τις υπερβολες ,Τζεσικα .Δεν σκοπευω να τραβηξω πολύ την προσοχη .Θα μεινω για μια μονο νυχτα αλλωστε.» .Δεν μου το ειχε κλεισει απλα μου το ειχε προτεινει .

Γρυλισα χαμηλοφωνα στον εαυτο μου θυμωμενα και μπηκα μεσα στο ξενοδοχειο περπατωντας με μεγαλα βηματα .

Στην υποδοχη καθοταν μια ξανθια ρεσεψιονιστ που κοιτουσε σαν χαζη την οθονη του υπολογιστη της .Εξετασα την αιθουσα προσεχτικα λες και ημουν ετοιμη να διαπραξω φονο και μολις καταλαβα ότι μονο εκεινη βρισκοταν στο δωματιο την πλησιασα .

Με κοιταξε για λιγο και αμεσως γυρισε το βλεμμα της αλλου αδιαφορα .Σαν να μην την ενοιαζε .

Εκνευρισμενη από την ενεργεια της αυτή ,σκεφτηκα την πιθανοτητα να αποκαλυψω το προσωπο μου .Δεν την απερριψα ,αφου έτσι και αλλιως θα εβλεπε την ταυτοτητα μου .Ηταν οντως δελεαστικο για μενα να δω την εκφραση της όταν θα το ανακαλυπτε.

«Συγνωμη; Ένα δωματιο θα ηθελα για ένα μονο βραδυ»

Δεν φανηκε να αναγνωριζει την φωνη μου ,αλλα αντεδρασε μηχανικα .Χωρις να περνει ποτε τα ματια της από την οθονη εβγαλε ένα τετραδιο και ένα στυλο ,σημειωσε γρηγορα το δωματιο στο χαρτι και απλωσε το χερι της προς εμενα .

«Ταυτοτητα;» ειπε αδιαφορα ,σχεδον ξινισμενα .

«Θα ηθελα ένα καλο δωματιο .Το χρηματικο ποσο δεν με ενδιαφερει και πολύ»

Της εδωσα χαμογελωντας την ταυτοτητα και περιμενα υπομονετικα την αντιδραση της .

Τα ματια της γουρλωσαν αντανακλαστικα και τα δαχτυλα της εσφιξαν την ταυτοτητα πιο δυνατα από ότι χρειαζοταν .Με ξανακοιταξε .Της χαμογελασα φιλικα και εβγαλα τα γυαλια μου .

«Κρ..Κριστεν Γουιλιαμς» τραβλησε εκεινη .Της πηρε λιγα λεπτα για να συνελθει .Επειτα ουρλιξε ενθουσιασμενη . «Θα σας βρω ένα δωματιο ,μια τελεια σουιτα ,πανω .Τριτος οροφος .Με το ασανσερ .Δεν θελω να μας κουραζεστε» ειπε ξαφνικα προθυμη . «Δεν θα απογοητευτειτε»

Μου εδωσε το κλειδι του δωματιου και με οδηγησε ως το ασανσερ τρεχοντας .Δεν χρειαστηκε να περιμενω το ασανσερ ,αφου ηταν ηδη εκει .Μπηκα μεσα και γλιτωσα από την εκνευριστικη ρεσεψιονιστ .

Αναστεναξα ,ακουμπωντας το σωμα μου σε μια γωνια του ασενσερ .καθως αυτό ανεβαινε αργα .Αγνοησα για λιγο τον πινακα που συνεχως αλλαζε αριθμους και σε λιγοτερο από ένα λεπτο οι πορτες ανοιξαν .

Οι διαδρομοι ηταν κλασσικα στρωμενοι με ένα κοκκινο εντονο χαλι και οι τοιχοι καλυμμενοι με μια τραπεζαρια ξυλου .Τιποτα ασυνηθιστο .

Περασα το χερι μου μεσα από τα μαλλια μου ανακατευοντας τα όταν εφτασα μπροστα από την πορτα .Την ξεκλειδωσα γρηγορα και κλειστηκα μεσα στο δωματιο ,επιτελους μονη μου .Πεταξα το σακιδιο μου στο μεγαλο κρεβατι λιγα δωματια πιο μεσα στο διαμερισμα ,γιατι ουσιαστικα ηταν μεγαλο για ενα δωματιου ξενοδοχειου .

Εκανα ένα ντουζ προσπαθωντας να χαλαρωσω ανεπιτυχως και αμεσως μετα εστειλα ένα e-mail στην φιλη μου ,την Λορεν .Μου ειχε γραψει πεντε μεχρι τωρα και το ένα γινοταν ολο και πιο ανησυχο από το προηγουμενο .Της εγραψα λιγες καθυσηχαστικες προτασεις και εκλεισα το λαπτοπ αποτομα .


	3. ΔΟΡΥΦΟΡΟΣ

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2ο :ΔΟΡΥΦΟΡΟΣ

Το πρωι όταν ξυπνησα φορεσα αμεσως τα πιο απλα μου ρουχα ,ένα ξεθωριασμενο τζιν μια κοντομανικη μαυρη μπλουζα, φυσικα τα γυαλια ηλιου μου και την μαυρη τσαντα μου και πηγα αμεσως για πρωινο .

Στην διαδρομη δεν συναντησα ψυχη ,μα η τραπεζαρια ηταν γεματη με κοσμο .Μπροστα από την σιδερενια πορτα καθοταν δυο μεγαλοσωμοι μαυροντυμενοι τυποι .Η εικονα αυτή μου ηταν γνωστη από τον τομεα της δουλειας αλλα αμφεβαλα πως η Τζεσικα ειχε στειλει δυο .Της ειχα τονισει ότι ημουν ασφαλης και χωρις αυτους .

Μπερδεμενη ψαχουλεψα μεσα στην τσαντα μου για το κινητο μου .Μολις το βρηκα το εβγαλα και πληκτρολογισα τον αριθμο της .Απαντησε στον δευτερο χτυπο .

«Παρακαλω;» ειπε με την χαρακτηριστικη τραγουδιστη φωνη της .Το παραξενο ηταν το ότι από το τηλεφωνο ακουγοταν ακομη πιο μελωδικη και πιο γλυκια ,σαν να χτυπουσες ταυτοχρονα μερικα καμπανακια .

«Γεια σου ,Τζεσικα η Κριστεν ειμαι»

«Γεια σας ,δεσποινις .Τι θα θελατε;» ρωτησε ευγενικα ,μα μπορουσα να καταλαβω πως ηθελε αυτό το τηλεφωνημα να τελειωνει γρηγορα .

Παντα το εβρισκα παραξενο να μου μιλανε οι υπολοιποι στον πληθυντικο μα αυτή την στιγμη δεν ηθελα να την διορθωσω .

«Εστειλες ανθρωπους να με φιλανε;» ρωτησα λιγο πιο αποτομα από πριν .

«Από οσο ξερω όχι .Αμα εστελνα θα σας ενημερωνα»

Η ειλικρινεια ηταν κατι που μπορουσε ευκολα να διακρινει κανεις στην φωνη της . Αυτό ηταν και το κυριοτερο χαρακτηριστικο της .Η ειλικρινεια .Κατι που ειχα προσεξει από την πρωτη μερα που την προσελαβα στην δουλεια της μανατζερ .

«Ααα.Ενταξει .Μηπως ξερεις ποιος άλλος διασημος διανυκτερευσε αποψε στο ξενοδοχειο αυτό .Γιατι ακριβως μπροστα από την πορτα στεκονται δυο τυποι της ασφαλειας »

«Αυτοι νομιζω ότι είναι του Ρομπερτ Μπραουν .Παιζει το Εντουαρντ στην ταινια από οσο ξερω .Χτες επικοινωνισα με τον παραγωγο και με ενημερωσε .Αμα θελετε μπορω να σας στειλω να φωτογραφιες του για να ξερετε ποιος είναι στο περιπου »

Από την άλλη γραμμη ακουγα τον ενθουσιασμο την φωνη της καθως ειπε το ονομα του .Ακουγα επισης τον χαρακτηριστικο ηχο των χαρτιων όταν η Τζεσικα αλλαζε σελιδες .Θα διαβαζε παλι καποιο λογοτεχνικο βιβλιο η θα κρατουσε τις φωτογραφιες για τις οποιες τωρα μου μιλουσε και θα τις ξεφυλιζε .Δεν την κατηγορουσα .Η δουλεια της μανατζερ ηταν σιγουρα βαρετη .Μια ολοκληρη μερα στο γραφειο παρεα με τον προγραμμα μιας ηθοποιου και με το τηλεφωνο δεν ηταν και ότι πιο ευχαριστο.

«Ισως θα επρεπε να του συστηθειτε τωρα .Ειναι πολύ καλος ανθρωπος και πολύ ομορφος .» προτεινε εκεινη πιο ενθουσιασμενη .Η ιδεα της φαινοταν σιγουρα ελκυστικη και ηξερα ότι αμα εβρισκε την ευκαιρια θα μου τον περιεγραφε κιολας .Με λεπτομερειες .

«Δεν ξερω ,Τζεσικα .Ισως…»

Επαιξα με μια τουφα από τα μαλλια μου και επειτα την ξαναεβαλα στην θεση της πισω από το αυτι μου .Θυμομουν το προσωπο του από τα περιοδικα που μου κουβαλουσε στο σπιτι η Τζεσικα ,μα ποτε δεν τον ειχα συνατησει από κοντα . Ελεγαν ότι ηταν πολύ εντυπωσιακος….

«Πιστεψτε με είναι καλη ιδεα .Καλυτερο από το να παιζεις μια ταινια μαζι με έναν ξενο» με συμβουλεψε ξανα .

Ειχε καταφερει για άλλη μια φορα να με πεισει με τα λογια της –κατά έναν παραξενο τροπο παντα τα καταφερνε σε λιγα λεπτα- .Αλλα δεν ηταν μονο αυτό .Ηθελα και εγω να τον γνωρισω .Απο κοντα.

«Καλα θα το κανω .Μονο που φαινεται πως εκεινος δεν είναι τοσο δαικριτικος οσο εγω» δαγκωσα το κατω χειλος μου κοιτωντας με νοημα προς τους μπραβους .

«Συγνωμη για αυτό που θα πως μα το θεμα με την διακριτικοτητα είναι παρατραβηγμενο .Οι φαν δεν δαγκωνουν» Ειχε δικιο και της το αναγνωριζα αλλα και παλι…

«Φοβαμαι τα πληθη ,Τζεσικα .» παραδεχτηκα τον φοβο μου .

«Ωρα να το ξεπερασετε .Εξαλλου αυτή είναι η δουλεια σας .Χωρις φαν ενας ηθοποιος θεωρειτε ξεπερασμενος»

Την φανταζομουν τωρα να είναι ετοιμη να μου πει αλφαβητικα ολους τους διασημους ηθοποιους που οι φαν τους τους παρατησαν και τα αποτελεσματα που ειχε η πραξη αυτή .Δεν ειχα ορεξη για αναλυσεις τωρα ..Μου ειχε τραβηξει την περιεργεια ο Ρομπερτ Μπραουν .

«Ενταξει ,Τζεσικα .Κλεινω τωρα .Γεια» ειπα βιαστικα .

«Γεια σας» ειπε και το εκλεισε χωρις να πει τιποτα άλλο .

Αναστεναξα και σηκωσα το βλεμμα μου από την οθονη του κινητου .Προς μεγαλη μου εκπληξη ενας εμφανισημος νεαρος βρισκοταν μπροστα μου χαμογελωντας μου με ένα φανταστικο στραβο χαμογελο που μου εκοψε την ανασα .

Ηταν πιο ομορφος από κοντα .Κατι που μπορουσα τωρα να παραδεχτω και εγω .Τα καστανοξανθα μαλλια του πετουσαν προς διαφορες κατευθυνσεις σαν να ειχε μολις τρεξει χιλιομετρα εναντια στον ανεμο .Τα ματια του …Τα πρασινα ματια του ηταν ικανα να μου αδεισουν το μυαλο μονο με μια ματια σαν να ειχα μολις υπνοτιστει από μια ξενη δυναμη .Το προσωπο του ειχε πολλες γωνιες και αυτό τον εκανε εν μερη πιο εντυπωσιακο από οποιονδηποτε εκει έξω .

Ειχα οντως υπνοτιστει .Το δωματιο πραγματοποιουσε κυκλους γυρω από το κεφαλι μου σαν να βρισκομουν πανω σε έναν δορυφορο που ηταν ετοιμος να συγκρουστει με έναν άλλο πλανητη σε λιγα λεπτα .Αλλα το παραξενο ηταν ότι δεν ενδιαφερομουν .Δεν θα ενδιαφερομουν αμα ημουν οντως νεκρη τωρα .

«Γεια .Ειμαι ο Ρομπερτ. Εσυ θα πρεπει να εισαι η Κριστεν» μου χαμογελασε επιδεικνυοντας την τελεια οδοντοστοιχεια του .

Περιοριστηκα στο να τον κοιταω σαν μαγεμενη ,δηλαδη αυτό που ημουν τωρα .Η εκφραση μου τον εκανε να γελασει για άλλη μια φορα αναμεσα σε λιγα λεπτα .

Ξαναβρικα τον εαυτο μου .Βεβαια για να το καταφερω αυτό χρειαστηκε να κοιταξω αλλου για λιγη ωρα .

Πως ηταν δυνατον ενας ανθρωπος να είναι τοσο τελειος; Χωρις κανενα ψεγαδι .

«Ναι ,ειμαι η Κριστεν .Χαιρω πολύ»

«Παιζω τον Εντουαρντ Καλεν στην ταινια»

Ναι ,είναι λογικο .Οι βρικολακες είναι πανεμορφοι σαν και εσενα .

Δεν το ειπα δυνατα .Θα με περνουσε για χαζη .

«Και εγω την Μπελλα»

Ενιωθα ένα κυμα ηλεκτρισμου αναμεσα μας .Σαν να ηθελα να καλυψω αυτην την αποσταση ματαξυ μας .Να μυρισω το αρωμα του ,που λογικα θα ηταν το ιδιο φανταστικο και μαγικο σαν αυτόν .Μα κατι με κρατησε στην θεση μου πριν κανω αυτή την γκαφα .

Τοτε συνηδιτοποιησα ότι φορουσα γυαλια ηλιου .Τα τραβηξα από το προσωπο μου με μια κινηση για να τον δω καλυτερα .Εκεινη ηταν και η στιγμη που τον ειδα να μενει στηλη αλατος .Ενα ζωντανο αγαλμα μπροστα μου .Με κοιτουσε με προσηλωση στα ματια σαν να προσπαθουσε να ξεσκεπασει όλα μου τα μυστικα .Μυστικα που ειχα ηδη αποκαλυψει .Η έτσι νομιζα .

Το προσωπο μου ηταν ευκολο να το διαβασει κανεις .Εδινα στον άλλο να τα καταλαβει όλα από την σταση του σωματος μου η από τις εκφρασεις που περνουσαν στιγμιαια από τα ματια μου .Ημουν ένα ανοιχτο βιβλιο .Σαν τη Μπελλα στο Λυκοφως. Θυμηθηκα το κεφαλαιο εκεινο του βιβλιου .ΑΝΟΙΧΤΟ ΒΙΒΛΙΟ. Ηταν το μονο που ειχα καταφερει να διαβασω και το μονο που μου ειχε τραβηξει την προσοχη . Γιατι αυτό το κεφαλαιο περιεγραφε ένα μερος του εαυτου μου .Ενα μερος του ανθρωπου που εκριβα μεσα μου .


End file.
